The Lost World Hypothesis
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: Amy and Rory want a normal, relaxing, vacation in Costa Rica. The Doctor reluctantly agrees and brings them to a deserted island off the Coast of Costa Rica. Well, the records show that it's deserted anyways...
1. Where Next?

**Takes place sometime after the events of Day of the Moon, and sometime before the Curse of the Black Spot. Also, takes place after The Lost World. (Maybe? I havn't decided yet)**

* * *

><p><strong>Where next?<strong>

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, flipping a few switches and turning a knob before pausing for a response from Amy or Rory.

"Well? Where next?" The Doctor asked. Amy and Rory looked at each other.

"We were thinking somewhere a little more laid back? Relaxing…" Rory said before the Doctor interrupted him.

"Ah! Well I've got he perfect place. The planet Persenon. Well, actually it's the ninth Persenon. Tenth if you count the artificial one the Blatue built in the late fiftieth century, but no one really counts that one since…"

"Actually Doctor," Amy stopped him before he continued babbling on about a planet they never heard of and will never hear of again, "We'd like to go back to Earth for this one. It just seems like whenever we do stuff on other planets, we get involved in some sort of trouble from another species and there's a whole lot of running… This time we'd like to relax on a beach."

"In Costa Rica?" Rory added.

"Yeah, in Costa Rica. Rory and I always talked about going to Costa Rica."

"Costa Rica?" The Doctor asked, almost looking disgusted. "What's so special about Costa Rica?" He walked over to the other side of the console and started typing some buttons before putting his finger up in the air. "I know a place where the entire planet is like Costa Rica, it's Persenon number five in fact!" He started excitedly typing in the coordinates, looking up at Amy for some enthusiasm, but he did a double take after seeing her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Oh fine." He pulled a lever to clear the previously input coordinates and typed in the ones for Costa Rica… Or somewhere in that general area. The Doctor crossed over to another panel of the console. "All of time and space and you ask for boring old Costa Rica." He hit several switches, disabled the time-rotor handbrake, pressed buttons, and other such things to steer the Type 40 TARDIS towards their destination.

The Doctor looked up and smiled at the Ponds as he pulled the final switch. They smiled back, eager to have a normal, relaxing vacation.

'_Maybe a relaxing trip might not be that bad._' The Doctor thought to himself, listening to the TARDIS' engines as she flew through the vortex. '_Maybe I'll start and finish that Michael Crichton book_, Time Line_. That should hold me off for the first thirty minutes or so.'_

The TARDIS shook as it landed, and her engines came to a stop. The Doctor looked at the monitor.

"There you go Ponds. We're on deserted island off the coast of Costa Rica, 1996. You don't get much more beach than on an island." The Doctor ran into another room and grabbed a straw hat. "Let's go check it out, shall we?"

Amy led the group out of the TARDIS, followed by Rory, and finally the Doctor; who snapped his fingers to close the TARDIS.

Before turning around, the Doctor stuck his nose in the air.

"That's weird." He said, taking a big sniff. "Doesn't smell right. Which is weird, because it's definitely 1994, but it _smells_ older." The Doctor looked over to Amy and Rory, who were staring up to the sky, mouths gaping in surprise. "Do you know what I mean? Amy, really, take a big sniff in." The Doctor put his hands on his head in frustration and looked to the ground. "This is going to bug me the entire trip." He started to reach down to the grass to taste a sample, to try and get a better grasp at what was bothering him, when Amy tugged on his shirt. "What?" He jerked his head to where they were looking before his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh… _That"_

In front of them, grazing on a tree was a fifteen-foot high, seventy-foot long sauropod.

"That… Yeah. That is not supposed to be here."

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually more of a crossover from the book than the movies, but I doubt that it will receive much attention over there. There's only one Doctor Who Jurassic Park crossover over there.<strong>

**Although, really, I'm not sure if it will receive much attention over here either.**

**I was also considering creating a separate alternate story where instead of taking place on Isla Sorna, it takes place on Isla Nublar during the events of the first book and/or movie. **

**OR I could make a sequel if I ever get around to finishing this one, where after they see what happened on this island, some time down the road they end up on Isla Nublar (maybe even with Clara) and he knows that something is going to go wrong.**

**ANYWAYS, tell me what you think; hate it? Love it? Don't think anything of it? **


	2. Isla Sorna

**Isla Sorna**

"This isn't possible!" The Doctor said, looking at the readings on the consoles monitor.

"The only thing I got wrong on the initial reading is the year, which is 1994! Dinosaurs had last walked the earth sixty five million years ago!" The Doctor sat down in a chair. "And that animal, the…" the Doctor snapped his fingers together a few times, trying to remember the name. "Apatosaurus. It lived about one hundred and fifty million years ago."

Rory walked over to him from the door, Amy was still by the TARDIS door, looking outside and the several grazing Apatosaurus.

"Well, what about that idea… from the Conan Doyle book? The uh… _The Lost World_? In the book, dinosaurs had survived on an isolated island, right? Couldn't that have happened here?" Rory asked.

"No, no, no…" The Doctor stood up and put his hands on his head. "Well, maybe. I suppose anything is possible." He walked over to the console and adjusted the monitor. "But it just doesn't make sense! This island, Isla Sorna, isn't very isolated. It's apart of an island chain called 'Las Cinco Muertes' and only about twenty miles from Costa Rica."

"Las cinco muertes… Doesn't muerte mean…"

"Death. Yes, it translates to 'the five deaths." The Doctor told him and Rory sighed.

"Lovely."

"It was discovered by the Spaniards in the sixteenth century, but never colonized because of local superstitions. But they definitely would have at least taken a look at the islands! You humans are too curious. They would have found the dinosaurs here."

Amy joined the conversation.

"So, what? The dinosaurs somehow appeared here between the sixteenth century and now? How?" She looked at the Doctor expectantly, but he just shrugged.

"I don't know! I guess a rift could have opened between here and the Jurassic period. That would have let whatever dinosaurs were in the area of the rift opening to travel to this island, today." The Doctor smiled and ran down to the door. "So lets go find out!" Amy smiled and ran down, but Rory stood at the console.

"But what about our relaxing day at the beach?" He asked.

"Oh, come on, Rory!" The Doctor shouted up at him from outside the door. "People find time to relax all the time; but when do get dinosaurs in the twentieth century?" Rory rolled his eyes and started down the stairs when the Doctor and Amy came back into the TARDIS, shutting the door.

"Although we should probably move first. We seem to be in the path of another Apatosaurus. Don't want it to get curious or irritated and swat us out of it's territory with its tail." After turning knobs, and whirling what looked like a fishing lure, the Doctor pumped a lever a few times and the TARDIS dematerialized and rematerialized on a cliff overlooking the valley.

"Right!" The Doctor exited the TARDIS and turned back towards Amy and Rory as he walked backwards towards the valley, but soon spun around to watch where he was going as he stumbled a bit while going down hill. "Apatosaurus is from North America during the Jurassic period, so we may have to look out for predators from the same place and time, like Allosaurus, Antrodemus, Brontoraptor…" Amy was looking at the Doctor as he listed the dinosaurs, but looked to her left when she heard a chirping noise as they neared the bottom of the hill. She looked down, and gave a startled jump.

A little, green, lizard like creature emerged from tall grass next to the edge of the trampled brush they were currently traveling through, and was about five feet from them. It was about a foot tall stood on its hind legs with its tail-sticking strait out behind it. Several more jumped out of the brush. As they walked forwards, their heads bobbed as they walked, like chickens. Their long, little, faces seemed almost quizzical as they looked up at time travelers as they chattered and chirped like a flock of birds.

"Uh, Doctor." Amy interrupted him and pointed at the creature. "What about those ones?" The Doctor jerked his head towards the small, bird-like animals.

"Those..." He walked closer to the dinosaurs, which didn't budge from their positions, and crouched down to get a better look at it. The Doctor knit his eyebrows together and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Nah… It can't be." He pointed it at the head of one of the little critters. It at first pulled its head back, but then moved forward and sniffed the tip of the screwdriver out of curiosity; then it rubbed its face against it, feeling the smooth glass emitter.

When he activated the tip, the flash of light and noise surprised the animal and it jumped backwards as it chirped in response. The Doctor flicked the screwdriver open and read the readings.

"Well, I was right. They're _Procompsognathus Triassicus. _But they should have small feathers… It says here," he said as he waved his screwdriver in the air, standing up, "that there seems to be a slight genetic difference. Not big enough to be a different species though." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Wait, those are dinosaurs?" Amy asked, smiling and chuckling a little. "But they're so small! And kind of cute."

"Try and keep your distance…" The Doctor told them as he started walking away.

"Why? Are they dangerous?" Rory asked, and he pulled Amy back a bit. The Doctor smiled at his gesture towards Amy.

"Not too dangerous. They're only scavengers, this lot. Well, the ones I knew back in the Triassic were anyways. My screwdriver also tells me that these ones are a bit poisonous; and they have some sort of disease." He told them as something caught his eye on the ground.

"Wait," Rory said as he and Amy followed the Doctor, "You said the Procompo… the procompsa…"

"Procompsognathus."

"Right, those things, you said they came from the Triassic period, right?" The Doctor nodded and Amy caught on to what Rory was getting at.

"So how could both a dinosaur from the Jurassic and the Triassic be here?" She asked. The Doctor snapped his fingers and looked back up at them.

"Exactly what's been troubling me. I mean, two rifts could have opened in two different times, transporting these dinosaurs to the same time… But for them to come to the same island? Especially regarding Procompsognathus. I can understand how a rift could move them from northern North America to southern North America; but these little guys are from what today is Germany! That's quite a reach." The Doctor looked back to the ground.

"And this," He pointed to the ground. "Might lead us to some more answers." Amy and Rory looked down and were surprised to see what looked like an unkempt, over-grown dirt road leading up the opposite side of the cliff. "Looks like some people were here before us. Come on." The Doctor said as he led the way and Amy and Rory followed.


End file.
